warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Pricklestar
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warrior Clan Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Last Apprentice (Not Compleated) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Icewish (Talk) 22:46, September 29, 2011 Hi Pricklestar (Cool name)! Welcome to the wiki. Here you can join a clan, create your cat, and wright fanfiction. I see you have already joined everal roleplay clans. If you have any questions about this site, feel free to ask me. ♥Icewish♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 23:29, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi, if u really want to rp on the trbe of frozen ice, go to living on our own wiki, where it all started. It is on my page. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:51, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Yes you can make a page for Pricklepaw, and Fireshadow can be Pricklepaw's mentor in Riverclan. About your siggie, I would type the siggies code into your siggie box again and work from there. (I'm not very good at codeing). ♥Icewish♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 00:10, September 30, 2011 (UTC) you are going to have Icewish or Spottedstar42 to help u on ur siggy. Yes, you can chosse a mentor, but it can't be silverstar since she is having kits. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 11:35, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Hellooo! I am Cinderstorm. Would you like me to make you a charat of your warrior? I am only an apprentice in project charat, and I want to try a request from a user; not my menotor Icewish. What I need from you if you want one is: NAME- CINDERSTORM EYE COLORS- ICE BLUE PELT COLORS- SILVER-GRAY SPECIAL MARKINGS- WHITE BELLY RANK- QUEEN That was an exsample, and heres what is would look like: Bye! Cinderstorm Bramblepickle Here is Brambleprickle (still LOVE the name) Tell me if you want anything changed. (you can pick witch one you like best) Cinderstorm! <3 Bramblepickle's Broken Heart ♥Icewish♥ ]][[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 19:11, October 2, 2011 (UTC) It's all fixed for the most part. :) ♥Icewish♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 19:17, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you can have more than one page. Would you like me to make a charart for your new fanfic? ♥Icewish♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 19:30, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Well O.K then. ♥Icewish♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 19:37, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Almost done I am almost done your charat. But from now on you will have to ask Icewish. Cinderstorm Prickleflower :) Here she is! By thy way, I love your new fan fic! Tell me if you want anything changed. (I am not sure if you will like the ginger spots..) Just tell me if you dont! Cinderstorm Hey if you need anny other chararts put them on the Charart Request Page. Spottedpelt34 20:37, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Prickletalon Hi Pricklestar, I saw your charart request so I made you the charart. Here it is Tell me if it needs any changes. ♥Icewish♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 00:30, October 6, 2011 (UTC) That's fine. I'm going to edit it now. Riverface Eagleflight's Charart I made you Eagleflight's charat: Tell me if it needs any changes! ♥Icy♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 23:46, October 12, 2011 (UTC) here's one! SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:47, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! -- 21:09, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Copyright I am not sure, but I think Erin Hunter and Wiki has copyright over everything you right on a wiki. I am not sure about this, but I know for sure that Warrior Cats is coprighted, so you cant use them in any of your stories no matter where you right it (If you plan on getting it published by yourself). If you want to publish a book by yourself, I would advise either wrighting it in a journal or on Microsoft Word, and that you use an entirely unique topic created by you. This is just some advise, I'm only in 7th grade so I dont know to much about publishing and copyright. I hope that clears things up a bit, ♥Icy♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 15:10, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Cool! ♥Icy♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 15:17, October 16, 2011 (UTC) how's this? SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:01, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Siggie Yes, of course! I kno wwhat teh problem is. You need to have a page for it. Just give me what you want for your siggie and I'll make it, it'll work this time ;) Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 18:17, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Siggie Delivery xP here it is! You do remember how to put it in right? Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 18:45, October 16, 2011 (UTC) RC RP Hey Pricklestar, if you want, you can create another cat in Riverclan sence Prickletalon moved to Thunderclan. ♥Icy♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:13, October 16, 2011 (UTC) You acn RP one of my kits, both Sunkit and Silverkit are avalible (And they will be apprentices soon) ♥Icy♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 19:17, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, Sunkit and Silverkit live in Thunderclan, my fault. But Snowkit and Ravenkit are avalible for RP and they are already apprentices. (Wow, it gets confuseing) ♥Icy♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 19:20, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Wait, do you want to RP Ravenpaw or Snowpaw? (Beacause already RPed for Ravenpaw.) ♥Icy♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 19:52, October 16, 2011 (UTC) O.K then! Just so you know, Ravenpaw is the smallest in her litter, but she is the most curious. :) See you later, ♥Icy♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 19:55, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Sure, just let me create roleplay pages, and what Clan is she in? Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 19:59, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok, did you add them to the allegiances? Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 21:47, October 17, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome umm do u have a nickname??? --ThrushFlight 00:07, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Editing Hey Pricklestar! When you have one of those editing problems when someone else edits at the same time as you, scroll down to the bottom of the page and you will see the stuff you wrote. Copy that and paste it to the first editing page at the top. Sorry if that makes no sence, ★ Icy ★[[User Talk:Icewish| Super Cool★]] 22:54, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Fallowswoop I made the charat: Tell me if it needs any changes. ★ Icy ★[[User Talk:Icewish| Super Cool★]] 00:06, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Cats of The Stars Hey Pricklestar! Your doing great on this wiki, and I was wondering if you wanted to join my friends wiki. I have asked Icewish, but she has not responded. The URL is: http://catsofthestars.wikia.com/wiki/Cats_of_the_Stars_Wiki I would love if you could join! Tell your friends! Little Cinderstorm <3 01:30, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) Thanks Prickle! :D Let me know when you are going to join! Little Cinderstorm <3 18:23, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the Idea! Maby I can put some of the more experinced users on the page and what there good at. And thanks for the complement! (I think I spelled it wrong) BTW, this wiki goes throgh admins fast so dont give up on becoming and admin! (You dont do much as an admin anyways XD) ♥Icewish♥ 21:44, October 19, 2011 (UTC)